The Heart
by chibixbabe
Summary: A little Nobody goes on her first free adventure in the castle only to discover- whoops wrong room.


**The Heart**  
><em>REWRITE<em>

Naminé was a small, quiet Nobody who could rarely sleep in the Castle That Never Was. Her lack of sleep was due partly because she preferred her room in Castle Oblivion and partly because she never liked the Castle in the first place. Xemnas had chosen to move her there for the evening after a few battles in the floors below hers had caused a bit of damage to the castle. Before he was going to move her to her place in the Old Mansion, he had taken her to the World That Never Was so that preparations could be completed. Three days into the stay, Xemnas had lost interest in keeping her in the small white, metal like room located in the hall above the soundless prison. The cold metal walls and floors of the castle did little to comfort her chill as she crept the long sets of stairs. This nightly adventure was in part of her desire to see Kingdom Hearts hovering over the castle on the clearest evening of the year but, from what she could see, every balcony was obstructed by the many towers on the castles. After flying to the top floor via the Crooked Ascension, she crept passed the small kitchen that had light glowing from it and the voice of a giddy Nobody whining very loudly.

"...but that's why you have to tell me! I'm your pal, your buddy, your confidant," she leaned up against the doorway listening to Demyx pleading, "Are you or are you not hooking up with Larxene?"

"No! She was in my room for, er... business reasons. We were talking about missions and stuff. Got it memorized?" she peaked her head in and saw the two Nobodies leaning over the metal island eating something, "You know how much I despise her..."

She tugged at her white nightgown, pulling it down to warm her thighs, and smirked, knowing the perfect place to spot Kingdom Hearts. Her finger danced along the pattern of white leaves that lined the edges of her dress as she scrambled to another elevator with many other lesser Nobodies and rose to another tower where several of the other members were, hopefully, sleeping soundly. Naminé tiptoed up the stairs and passed the rooms that might have been full of Nobodies. To her a right, a door was cracked open and she could see the glow of Kingdom Hearts from the window and pushed to enter. Spotting a pile of sheet music, Naminé guessed that this was definitely Demyx's room and ran to the window. The magnificent heart glowed bright over her head, illuminating the emptiness that enveloped the World That Never Was.

"Kingdom Hearts..." she whispered and smiled at the beauty.

The blonde shuttered, watching little pink hearts get absorbed into the beauty that was her slice of hope. Maybe she would have a real heart one day, but for now she knew the moment of reuniting with her Other was all she had for her future. She longed to be with Kairi, who was a long way from her current spot, for she just knew it had to be better to feel whole. Sighing her eyes fell and she listened and noticed the shadow behind her.

"Uh... Naminé?" a sleepy voice followed by a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh!" she jumped and turned to face the visitor, "Roxas!"

"Er... what are you doing in my room?" her eyes fluttered around as she realized her mistake; a skateboard, Roxas' emblazoned thirteen on his sheets, and no sitar in place.

"I-I was looking for D-Demyx's room," she stuttered, "I wanted a good view of t-the heart."

"His room is er... next door," he turned her around and pointed, "But this room has a good view too... Any particular reason why you wanted to see the Heart?"

"Ummm..." she bit her lower lip nervously and looked at a pink heart flying past the tower, "It gives me hope that one day we will be whole."

"Whole? Well," his hand fell from her shoulder and he threw it into his hair, "I don't care to much about being whole as much as I care about getting to be me. I don't want to lose myself to anything."

"Roxas, don't you want to be real? Don't you want to be a Somebody?" she turned to him, her eyes sparkling with the light from the Heart, "I want to feel real."

"Give me your hand," she jumped as he reached for her hand and placed it on his chest, pulling her to face him as he took a deep breath, "Do you feel my breath going in and out of my chest? The tenor of my voice vibrating against your chilly little fingers?" She nodded and he smiled as he pulled her other hand up to join its companion, "Come one Naminé this is a real as it gets! Just because there isn't a heart there doesn't make us any less real!"

"Well yes but-"

"But nothing!" he laughed as she shrunk away but her hands were still placed on the white tank covering his chest, "Look at me and tell me that I'm not real. Tell me you don't feel me!" His eyes grew intense as they shined equally as hers did in the light and he leaned down, "Tell me you can't feel me," he pushed his lips passionately on her tentative ones.

"What are you doing?" she pulled back wide eyed and pulled her hands from him.

"Oh... I-I was just," he laughed and backed away from the window, "What was I doing? I'm so sorry Nam!"

"Oh!" her hand grasped her chest and she looked up at him, her face flushing pink.

He moved to her, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I did that. I just, I mean... I don't know..."

"Wow..." a slow heat began to fill her chest, almost like she was glowing from the inside.

"I should have thought. You know I never think before I do things and Axel says that's why I keep getting hurt-," she silenced him and reached for him, pulling her face to kiss him with much more passion than his own kiss, "Okay..."

"Did you feel that?" her hand reached for his chest again and closed her eyes and then it hit him.

His chest felt like the flames from Axel's chakrams whirling in his chest as he looked down at her, "I felt that." He reached for his chest, there was still no beating but he felt the same fire swelling up in his chest and felt like he could breathe flames, "Wow..."

"Mhm..." she stepped closer to him.

"Maybe it's because we're so close..." he leaned down and kissed her again, fueling the flames, "I wonder..."

"Maybe we're _feeling_ something..." she pressed her lips to his lightly and spoke, "What if we're close to being...?"

"What if?" he kissed her again and brushed her fine, blonde hair with his fingers.

The both looked up the sky and smiled, then pressed their foreheads together. She felt the warmth swirling around her slowly, lazily, like a summer breeze and she closed her eyes humming into his lips. Roxas smiled into the kiss and he watched her smile back as the young night. With their hands interlocked at his chest, they knew their day was coming and when it came they would both be ready. For now, they would have to enjoy the sneaky romance that was budding between them and under Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
